My Rosie Lies Over the Ocean
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 7th in Happy Days Series. Happy fluff that doesn't have to be read in order as it lacks continuity. After a film fest, the Doctor takes Rose sailing. The Doctor and Rose on a dingy, trying to sail... whoever said life for a salior was dull lied. Especial


7th in the Happy Days series. A series of fluff where the Doctor and Rose have happy days! They don't have to be read in order as they lack continuity. Enjoy!

Summary: After a film fest, the Doctor takes Rose sailing. The Doctor and Rose - on a dingy, trying to sail... whoever said life for a salior was dull lied. Especially not with a yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... still...

----------------------------

My Rosie Lies Over the Ocean

Rose wiped her eyes and sniffled

'Why are you crying now!' the Doctor exclaimed. They had been having a movie marathon – it had been Roses' idea and she had seemed so excited but every film she had picked she had cried in.

'Just… cos' Rose sniffled

'But no ones even dead yet!' the Doctor moaned gesturing towards the screen

'_Yet_!' Rose exclaimed as she slowly swayed to the music, the Doctor shook his head and returned to watching Titanic as Rose blew her nose into yet another tissue.

'I'm flying!' rang out the words of Kate Winslet, the Doctor smiled slowly at the film but was interrupted by a loud sob

'Right that's it, I'm turning it off!' the Doctor exclaimed, sick of watching Rose crying

'No!' she protested 'I was enjoying that!'

'You were crying your eyes out!'

'Yeah, but still!' she exclaimed 'I couldn't help it! Cos they are so happy, and so in love and you know that they are never gunna see the sun rise together, and that they will never be together again. We know that he's gunna leave her and she's gunna be alone forever now…' she explained before more hot tears streamed down her face

'Couldn't you just try and enjoy them being together – you know, think of the good times?'

Rose watched him for a moment then slowly nodded

'S'ppose I could try' she mumbled as she dropped back onto the sofa. The Doctor grinned to himself before he un-paused the movie and sat down beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and held her as they watched Jack and Rose on the screen.

'Do you trust me?'

'I trust you'

Rose and the Doctor allowed themselves to slowly smile at the young lovers on the screen as they forgot the end of the film – they forgot the sadness and tried to remain in the happiness of the moment.

'I'd love to do that' Rose murmured as the on-screen Rose hung over the front of the boat.

'Really?' the Doctor asked, Rose nodded.

'Funny, I didn't have you down as a boat person' he mused. Rose smiled

'If it was the right boat, with the right person, in the right place – then I could be a boat person' Rose whispered. The Doctor grinned

'Is that so' he murmured as he began to plan their next adventure. Rose nodded and smiled up at him as she rested her head on the Doctors shoulder and prepared herself for the inevitable sadness that was to follow.

Luckily for the Doctor, Rose had fallen asleep by the end of the film – having never seen Titanic himself he was shocked by the sadness of the ending, he held Rose tighter grateful for her being asleep. He couldn't beginning to imagine how much she would cry at this ending, especially not after seeing how much she cried at the Wild Thornberry's Movie. The Doctor turned the T.V off and tucked a blanket under her chin as he stood up, he longed to just lie with her and hold her but he had a plan. He grinned to himself and walked over to the wardrobe knowing exactly what he was looking for.

Rose rubbed her eyes and rolled over, she could feel that she was on a sofa and that a blanket was lying over her, she yawned and tried to sit up

'Morning sleepyhead!' the Doctor called out. Rose fell back down onto the sofa with her eyes still squeezed shut

'How can you be so energetic so early?' she moaned as she contemplated going back to sleep. The Doctor moved so he was standing in front of her

'Come on! I have a surprise for you!' he told her, she could hear the sound of a smile on his voice. She smiled to herself before slowly opening her eyes – the moment she saw the Doctor her jaw dropped. He was standing in front of her dressed as a sailor, he had white trousers on, a blue and white stripped t-shirt, a white tie that was around his neck and on his head at an angle was a white hat. Rose's hands went to her mouth and she let out a giggle as she looked him up and down – she stared at him in disbelief for a moment before she collapsed into a fit of laughter.

'What?' he asked defendantly as he pulled his hat down over his wild hair that was trying to escape. Rose rolled over so that she was lying on the floor in a heap laughing, tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she looked at the Doctor – he just glared back at her.

'Sorry' Rose mumbled as she tried to keep a straight face

'I go to all this effort to arrange a nice surprise for you and you just fling it back in my face!' the Doctor said as he turned to leave. Rose jumped up and put her hand on his shoulder

'Sorry – its just' she tried to explain before another grin took over her face. She coughed into her hand then tried again

'I've never seen you dressed like… _that_ before' she giggled

'And what's so wrong with this?' he asked, with a look of mock hurt on his face

'Keisha's 18th birthday party, we had a stripper' Rose explained as she began to giggle again 'a sailor stripper…'

The Doctor shook his head as Rose collapsed on the floor in hysterics at the thought of the Doctor stripping, the Doctor watched her

'Really Rose' he muttered. She beamed up at him and shrugged

'Anyway' the Doctor said as he shook his head at her, Rose sat up and smiled shyly at him 'Your surprise'

Rose jumped up and walked up to him

'I think I can guess' she said gesturing at his outfit, he grinned back

'But you can only have it if you dress the part'

She narrowed her eyes

'Is this some sorta trick where I end up in a sailors uniform as well?' she asked. The Doctor beamed back at her with a face of innocence

'It's no trick' he told her. Rose shook her head and looked at the outfit he held out, she looked at what he was wearing and knew she could never look as ridiculous as him

'Fine' she muttered as she grabbed it from his hand and walked towards the bathroom.

The Doctors jaw dropped when Rose walked out of the bathroom, the white dress seemed very short on her and came well above her knee, the navy blue bow on the top of the dress seemed to drown into her cleavage and her blonde curls danced over her shoulders, held back by blue ribbons. Rose grinned at the Doctor and swirled around

'How do I look?' she asked grinning. The Doctor was totally gob smacked – he never thought she'd end up looking like that.

'You look…very…well…' the Doctor stumbled

Rose raised an eyebrow at him

'Beautiful – you look beautiful, any sailor would be proud to have you on board' he finally finished. Rose giggled and held her hand out to him

'Aye, Aye, Captain! Take me to sea!' she teased

'Righty-oh, lassie' he replied holding her hand as he lead her towards the door, Rose shook her head at him and walked out of the Tardis. They stepped onto a dock, the wood was worn and a faint brown colour, it had dark splodges on it where water had dripped and all around them stood boats. Rose breathed in the sea air and smiled as she felt the sun falling on her face, around her seagulls swarmed through the sky, their squawks sweetening the air. Rose grinned, loving the entire atmosphere, around them towered cruise ships, and fishing ships, even ones filled with containers towered around them. Rose gasped in awe at all the boats

'Which are we going on?' she asked, no longer caring about their outfits – they fitted right in.

'Right this way' he told her as he walked down the dock, leading her along. They walked past sparkling white ships with decks and sun loungers, by cruise ships with swimming pool filled with tanned people. At the very end of the dock stood a small boat, the closer Rose got to it, the stronger the stench of fish became. The Doctor stopped in front of the boat, the dank wood stared back at them and Rose could see where blue paint had been chipped away by the sea. Rose turned and looked at the Doctor, hoping that this wasn't their boat and he had just stopped to enjoy the view

'Doctor?' Rose asked warily

'Welcome to the Sea Bass!' the Doctor proudly exclaimed as he gestured towards the tiny boat that stood before them

'The Sea Bass?' Rose repeated as she looked at the boat that seemed to tremor with every wave that passed through the harbour.

'Yep' the Doctor grinned as he jumped into the boat, the entire thing shook and waves lapped against the rim as the Doctor set his bag down on a splinter ridden bench.

'Come on then!' the Doctor told Rose as he turned and offered her a hand to help her into the boat. She forced a smile before carefully stepping into the boat; she clung onto the Doctor as it rocked back and forth

'I think you were right' she murmured

'About what?'

'Me not being a boat person'

The Doctor looked at her worriedly

'Do you wanna get off?'

Rose looked at the land longingly then at the excitement in his eyes, she smiled bravely and shook her head

'No – fishies, here I come!' Rose announced as she slowly made her way towards the large steering wheel. The Doctor grinned after her and slowly followed her to the wheel.

Soon they were in the middle of no where, all around them the dark blue sea lapped at the boat and Rose could see fish swimming to the surface to investigate them. No matter how hard she tried, whenever Rose closed her eyes she just kept having Jaws flashbacks, in her head the theme tune played over and over again. Rose sat on the splintered bench and ignored the splinters digging into her skin; she held onto the rim of the boat and watched the boat gently rock up and down over and over again. she looked up to see the Doctor leaning over the wheel drinking out of a bottle, she shook her head at him and tried to focus on land – she looked to the horizon but everything she saw was sea.

When she looked back round the Doctor was standing in front of her grinning

'Come on Rose! Get in the spirit!' He exclaimed as he turned to look over the sea

'It's so beautiful don't you think? He asked, Rose nodded in agreement

'It makes me want to sing' he decided

'Please don't' Rose murmured

'My Rosie lies over the ocean, my Rosie lies over the sea' the Doctor began to sing badly out of tune as he waved the bottle in the air. Rose tried to suppress a smirk

'My Rosie lies over the ocean, Oh bring back my Rosie to me'

Rose giggled and stood up – the tiny boat rocked furiously but held their weight, she walked closer to him

'Oh, blow, ye winds over the ocean, Oh, blow, ye winds over the sea; Oh, blow, ye winds over the ocean, and bring back my Rosie to me' the Doctor continued to sing terribly out of tune. Rose laughed to herself and took the bottle out of his hand; she looked out at the endless sea and took a long swig. She smiled as it burned all the way down – she realised things could get worse, a lot worse – so she drank some more. Soon Rose was singing as well

'Fifteen men on the Dead Man's chest, Yo-Ho-Ho and a bottle of rum! Drink and the Devil had done for the rest, Yo-Ho-Ho and a bottle of rum' Rose sang loudly, the Doctor grinned at her and continued to sing as well

'Bring back, bring back, Oh bring back my Rosie to me, to me, Bring back, bring back, Oh bring back my Rosie to me' the Doctor continued

'Fifteen men of the whole ship's list, Yo-Ho-Ho and a bottle of rum! Dead and bedamned and their souls gone west, Yo-Ho-Ho and a bottle of rum' Rose giggled as her words slurred together.

Rose and the Doctor were both lying on the floor now, the water soaking their clothes as it leaked through a tiny hole, they giggled to one another, each of them singing their song to their own tune.

'Ah, Rosie' the Doctor murmured

'Ah, Doctorie' Rose replied. They looked up at the stars and sang together

'Yo –ho-ho it's a pirate's life for me'


End file.
